Love&Lifes Dramas
by JoUrNeYLuV
Summary: Basically AR follows the life and problems the 2 main characters jason and courtney have everyone's in their teens. How will the teens face the adult situations their put in? Journey fic with some Carson thrown in Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a got damn thing.

Okay Kinda AR the whole deal with jason's family is basically the sam though Courtney and sonny are still brother and sister and mike is their father. They are all Teens. Carly and Courtney are both 16.Sonny just turned 18 and Jason is 17

Jason was about 17 years old he lived alone inhis apartment. Just a few years earlier jason had been in a terrible car accident and as a result lost all memory of his life before waking up in the hospital. He divorced his very wealthy family because he no longer knew who they were and wanted nothing more to do with them. He also changed his last name from quatermaine to morgan. In the settlement Jason got 100 million dollors. Jason could care less about the money he only used it when he needed to for food clothes and shelter.For the past year and a half Jason had been dating Elizabeth Webber. He thought she was the love of his life But they had broken up. _Jason walked in to Kelly's and gave his love a kiss "Hey" he said sensing something was wrong. "Hey" she said back with a bit of hesitance. "Jason we need to talk" "Okay" jason said knowing from past experiences that nothing good ever followed we need to talk. "Jason you know I love you right" "Uh Huh" he replied "Well i just think that everything is justso serious i mean were still young we just need to explore our options" she rambled "Okay" he stated staying calm. she took a deep breath and said"Jason i don't think we should see each other any more" "Okay"he said suprisingly calm "Okay that's all you have to say to me" she said hurt "Yeah i mean what do you want me to say it's your life you say we're done we're done end of story" and with that he got up and left jason was confused because if he loved her so much why was it so easy for him to walk away from her. As jason left Kelly's he bumped in to the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen._

There eyes met "Oh excuse me" he said thankful he could speak. "No problem" she replied as she walked on by. She walked up to the counter and greeted herDad "Daddy I'm here" "Oh honey i was worried you wouldn't make it with the bad storm that's supposed to hit Port charles" "Daddy has anyone ever told you you worry to much" she said with a laugh. "Dad i'm gonna go to the metro and get that salad i love so much" "Okay honey but hurry seriously because this storm might knock out the power or something and i don't want you anywhere alone" "Dad stop worring i'm gonna be fine" daddy is such a worry wart she thought. As she made her way to the metro court. Jason still could not believe he let carly talk him into running all the way to the metro just to get her some ice cream but she was pregnant so... That's the other thing he couldn't believe carly was pregnant. Carly was his best friend she was one of the first people to except him as jason morgan even though she didn't have a choice because she never knew jason Quatermaine which is a fact that he loved. Sonny who was jason's other best friend was the father of carly's baby he could only imagine how bad Bobbie flipped out when she found out. Jason was so into his thoughts that he didn't even see Courtney and ran right into each other "Oh i'm so sorry" "No worries you knowif we're gonna keep bumping into each other like this we should at least know each other's names Hi i'm courtney""Hi I'm jason". They both stood there waiting for the elevator "I wish this stupid thing would come on" She commented trying to break the akward silence. "Yeah" come on jason is that the only word you know he thought.

Just then the elevator doors opened "Ladies first" "Oh thank you" she said as she got into the elevator. They stood there in the elevator once again greeted by the oh so familar akward silence. "So" Jason said. "I've never seen you around here before do you have family here or..." "Yeah actually i do my brother and father live here" "Really who are they i might know them everyone knows every one here" Just then the elevator started shaking and the lights started blinking and courtney found herself in jason's arms as the elevator came to a hault."Oh my god Oh my god" she said as she got up "Don't tell me we're stuck.we can't be stuck because i'm clausterphoic of course we're not stuck I'm worring for nothing aren't I, please just tell me we're not stuck." She rambled on and on. "Courtney, Courtney calm down" he said as he grabed a hold of her shoulders "Just Breathe" "10 in 10 out" she did as he asked. "Look don't worry we'll be fine somebody will come for us" "I mean your probably right somebody's gonna miss us right, i mean they have to but what if-" "Courtney they'll come just...just chill out til they do" "Yeah your right Sonny would prbably send out the National Guards"she said with a laugh"Who" he said he could of sworn he heard her say Sonny how could she know sonny. "Oh no one" she covered she couldn't let him know who her brother was if he knew he might be too afraid to talk to her. Just then her phone rang. "Of course the one and only time i ever get service i would be stuck in an elevator" She looked at the caller id "Oh goodit's my boyfriend he can help us out of this mess" Great she has a boyfriend this day was just getting better and better forme he thought. "Hello" she answered" ...Okay we'll talk in a minute but first I-...What...But why...What does that mean things change people change...so that's it your just gonna throw 3 years right down the toilet...your sorry _she laughed _yeah your real sorry...Yeah what the hell ever ...have a nice life...oh yeah andDaniel tell Beth i said hey" and with that she slamed the phone down.. "Hey are you okay" "Yeah except for the fact that my boyfriend just dumped me for some slezzy ho i'm fine" "I'm sorry" "Don't be your not the one that dumped me" "Yeah well even so...ya know if it makes you feel any better my girlfriend just dumped me to" he said with a slight smile that she returned. Her smile quickly faded and the tears begin to fall "I just can't believe _he _dumped _me_" She said through tears as jason pulled her into a embrace as she cried on his shoulder..

She lifted her head up and began wiping at his shirt "Oh i'm so sorry look at you I got you all wet" She looked up at him to see him staring down at her almost like he's looking right at her soul. "Has anyone ever told you that you had the most beautiful blue eyes" "I was about to ask you the same thing" and with that they fell into to a kiss and from there one thing led to another and 3 hours later...panting and out of breath "Wow i did not expect that to happen" she said as she laid up agaist his chest which was heaving up and down "Yeah me either". "You must think i'm such a slut" she said kinda ashamed"Why would i think that" he asked confused."Well because i just meet you not 5 hours ago and the only thing i know about you is your name and that you got dumped by some idiot girl" "Well i just met you too and all i know about you is your name and that your jerk of a boyfriend dumped youso if that's what makes you a slut then i guess i'm one too" they both laughed. "Oh my god i can't believe i did it in an elevator with a guy i barely even know" she said half jokingly. And just then her phone started to ring.she looked at the caller id "Oh my god it's daddy". "Should i answer it"she asked "Do you wanna get out of here" "At the moment i'm not so sure" then she thought about how worried he probably was and answered it "Hey Daddy" "Pumpkin where are you i'm worried sick" I know daddy but me and a friend got stuck in the elevator at metro" "Oh my god honey I tried and tried to call you but-" "I know daddy but can you please send just somebody to get us out" "okay honey their on their way". Her eyes got wide she was standing there pratically naked and they were on there way she had to get dressed "Okay daddy my friend needs to use the phone his family is probably worried about him too" "Okay baby i'll see you when you get out love you" "I love you too bye" and she hung up. "Oh my god, Oh my god there coming now we have to get dressed" "Okay just calm down" "We don't have time for that toss me my skirt and put on your pants" Okay Okay" he said as they quickly got dressed just as they elevator doors opened to show a very pregnant carly and sonny. Carly's jaw dropped she was the only one to notice what had happened luckily sonny was oblivious to it . "How'd you guy's know i was here" jason asked confused he hadn't called anyone"We didn't" sonny replied "We came here for courtney" "You did...how do you guys know court-" Just then mike came hustlin around the corner and courtney ran into his arms "Daaaadddyyy"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay a little backstory Sonny and Jason are still Mobular. They technically work for mike but you might as well say sonny's in charge. And jason does all the hardwork like on the show from paperwork to shoting people

Chapter 2

"Daddy see i told you i was fine" she said "I know baby i just get so worried" "Jason you were stuck in there too"sonny asked "Yeah I was-" "Wait" she cut him off. "You know my brother"she asked "Yeah we...hold on your Sonny's sister" "Yup the one and only...I think" "How do you know my brother"she asked totally confused

"Courtney i told you about him before this is my best friend jason"he interjected. "Your Jason Morgan The enforcer" "Yeah um courtney we don't call him that" sonny added. Oh my F'ing god she thought. Carly just looked on trying to keep her laughter inside. Jason was so shocked he didn't know what to do he had just put it on his best friend and bosses daughteroh somebody reallyhas it in for mehe thought. Carly saw the look on jason's face and relized he needed to process "Sonny hunny i'm tired everyone's fine can we go" "Yeah come on" he was walking away when he relized courtney wasn't behind him."Courtney you comin" it was more of a statement then a question.

She nodded "Daddy will you walk us out" "Sure baby" he replied "Jason" mike said beding him farewell. "Mike" jason said back. And with that they walked away but courtney turned around and mouthed the word "I'll call you" to jason.. Jason went home to wait for her call man did they have alot to talk about.

About a half an hour later the phone rang "Hello" he answered "hey" she said. "Why didn't you tell me sonny was your brother" he said trying to stay calm "Why didn't you tell me he was you best friend" she shot back. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Ya know what happened can never happen again right?" he said "Yea yea i know" she said trying not too sound dissapointed. "So i guess this is goodbye jason" "Yup it was nice while it lasted" " Yea it was see ya around" she said "Yeah" and with that they hung up. That was the end of that or so they thought?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been almost 3 weeks since the incident and courtney and jason had been acting like they barely knew each other which wasn't a far strech from the truth. The last 2 days courtney had been Sick. She spent most of the morning in the bathroom throwing up and pretty much the rest of the day eating and sleeping.Today was no different "ohhh my fking back is killing me"Courtney said as carly came in and set on the couch "Ohhh what the hell is wrong with me" "I'm...I'm sick all the time I get tired after doing pratically nothing I'm craving freakin pickles i hate pickles" she rambled "oh don't worry you'll know in say about...9 months" carly said as she got up.

"Carly what the hell does that mean" carly just look at her "Courtney...think morning sicckness, body aches, cravings those are all pregnancy symptoms" "No way...i can't be pregnant" "I can't be because I only did it that once in the elevator with jason"sherationalized"I knew it"carly giggled "No, carly listen...jason was my first okayso there's no way i'm pregnant" she tried to convince herself and carly "Courtney your not really that naive are you i know you've heard the saying it only takes one time" courtney thought about it "Oh my god, Oh my god carly what if i am ...i mean i'm only 16 i can't raise a kid i'm still in school and i-"courtney begin to panic

"Okay courtney don't panic" she tried to calm her "Okay look at me she said as she grabbed her shoulders "10 in and 10 out" she did as she was told "Ya know that's exactly what jason told me to do when we were suck in that elevator" "Duh, where did you think i learned it from" she said with a laugh"Oh my god carly what the hell am i gonna do"she cried out "Well, look you don't even know if you are just take the test and we'll go from there" she explained "And don't worry cuzi got ya back" she said as she pulled courtney into a hug "Max" carly called "Yo"he answered "Can you do somethin" for me she asked in the sweetest voice "It depends on what it is" "Just run to the store and get me a pregnacy test" Max look at courtney who looked away when there eye's met "Okay just don't tell sonny" courtney's pregnant...i feel sorry for the poor sucker who got her pregnant causesonny and mikeare gonna flipout he thought.

About 15 min later max had brong the test. "Okay take it. line means preggers no line means no preggers" she explained"Okay" courtney toke a deep breath and went into the bathroom and toke the test. "Okay Carly" she said as she came out "I toke it now what" "Okay now we wait"

5 min later Courtney walked to the bathroom it felt like she was walking to her death she couldn't be pregnant could she? she thought. Before she knew it she was there she picked up the test and just her luck there was a line "Oh my god i'm pregnant" she said as she collasped into the corner and began to cry. Carly wondering what was taking courtney so long went into the bathroom to find courtney on the floor crying. "Oh honey" she said a she got down to her level

"Carly I am, I am what am i gonna do" and they just sat there as courtney cried on carly's shoulder and carly was too crying because courtney was. Later that night Carly had finally settled courtney down and got her to take a shower and put her to bed she tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't even talk.

The next day courtney woke up. And prayed it had all been a bad dream but when she went in the bathroom she saw the pregnancy test box sitting on the counter. She did her daily routine she didn't feel like dressing up so she put on jeans and a tee shirt all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, she wanted to leave and go back home and pretend none of this ever happened but she knew she couldn't do that she was thinking for two now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard sonny calling her. "Courtney" "Yeah" she answered wiping the tears that had began to form. "Come on down breakfast is ready" she didn't want to eat anything even the word breakfast made her want to earl but she couldn't let them get suspicious they couldn't find out at least not until she told jason for some reason she just felt like he would make everything right..

"Coming" she looked in the mirror and said "Okay courtney brave face" When she got down the stairs she was suprised to see Jason sitting at the table but was even more suprised to see a girl sitting next to him. She looked over at carly next who was staring daggers at Jason and the girl. "Hey All" courtney said praying despartly her voice didn't crack. "Hey hun" carly said. Sonny walked over a gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good Morning even though it took you forever" "Yeah ruff night" she said looking at carly who knew what she meant. She sat down at the table and extended her hand to Elizabeth "Hi i don't believe we've met" "Yeah we haven't I'm elizabeth" "Well it's nice to meet you elizabeth" she said almost choking on her words. "You too" she said

"So jason" she started "Haven't seen you in a while" "Yeah i've been on busy" he said he could tell she was pissed but he didn't get why. "So Elizabeth" she asked turning her attention back to the brunette "How are you connected to all these lovely people" "Well" elizabeth started in her oh so annoying voice that made courtney and carly cringe. "Sonny cool's he's kinda like a brother to me and then me and carly we...- "We hate each other" carly finished "And jason" courtney asked not sure if she wanted the answer. "Well he's my love"she said"Awww how cute" she said trying not to show how hurt she was. Jason could see courtney was hurtnig he just didn't understand why.

Carly felt so bad for courtney. then she looked over to see elizabeth kiss jason she could just kick both their asses. When courtney saw her kiss him she knew she was about to barf it was a mixture of morning sickness and pure disgust. "Uhh...i think i'm gonna be sick" courtney said as she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Carly ran after her and she held her hair back. Courtney hated this she was sick all the time and having a baby by a guywho waswith someone else. "What the hell carly you just let me get blindsisded" she spat out "What..I had no idea he was bringing that bitch i thought he had finally wised up"

"Carly...how did i get here" she began "Uhhh...you walked actually you ran" carly said trying to find the humor but courtney wasn't laughning "Carly" she warned "Sorry" "It's okay...I mean how did i get to this place 3 months ago i'm in New jersey I'm a straight A student i have this great boyfriend and then just like that my momleaves me i have to come live with my brother, My boyfriend dumps me and to top it all off i get pregnant by a guy i barley even know who just happens to be involved with someone else" courtney ranted.

"Okay courtney calm down stress isn't good for the baby" she said "Okay i'll try but..." "Just know that whatever happens with the you and jason he'll be there for his baby" she commented "Oh i'm not worried because jason's not gonna know anything about my baby" she stated "What, Courtney be fair it's not just you your thinking about what about the baby it's going to want a dad" she said "Me and my baby will be just find we don't need jason" she said"Courtney you say that now but your gonna want him there" "Carly i'm done talking about it jason can never know"she said"I can never know what" he said standing in the door way.


End file.
